


night owls united

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel texts the wrong number while trying to contact Cisco one night and gets Iris instead, it all turns out better than okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	night owls united

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaloved30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/gifts).



If there was one thing Laurel wished she had asked Cisco during his visit it was if the numbers he scribbled down for her could have been put right into her phone.

 

Even squinting at them she still had no idea if that was a seven or a one or a nine somehow and was really too tired and bruised after a night patrol to care.

 

But her ‘canary cry’ was broken and needed fixing as soon as possible so tiredness aside she needed to text Cisco and just decided to chance it.

 

_please tell me this is cisco_.

 

Given that it was three in the morning and even the Flash and thus Cisco and Caitlin would be sleeping she wasn’t expecting an answer back right away so when her phone dinged with a new text message a minute later she was surprised.

 

**think you have the wrong #,** the text read and Laurel groaned, falling onto her couch and wondering if she should go digging on the internet to look up the number for STAR labs or wait till morning.

 

She was midway through debating in her head when her phone beeped again.

 

**do you mean cisco who works at star labs?**

 

Laurel’s eyebrows shot up, she certainly hadn’t expected the wrong number to know Cisco but if they did…

 

_yes. do u have his number?_

 

**I can dig it up** , the mystery person on the other side answered and not a minute later sent a number over.

 

_thank u_ , Laurel sent off a new text to what would hopefully be Cisco’s right number if this person wasn’t just playing some kind of joke on her.

 

A little suspicious all of a sudden she sent of a new text.

 

_how do u know cisco?_

 

At the same time she sent it another text arrived: **how do you know cisco?**

 

Laurel snorted in amusement at the coincidence.

 

_I’m a friend from starling city_.

 

That was innocuous, Cisco and Caitlin had worked there for a time after all, it seemed perfectly reasonable.

 

She waited for her mystery person to text back, forcing herself to stand up again and wincing at the bruises as she did; slipping into her bedroom to change into something far more comfortable.

 

When she got back there were a few new messages.

 

**I have a friend that works with him.**

**I kinda work with them too now.**

 

Laurel raised an eyebrow at that, wondering if that meant this person was in on the Flash secret. Last time she had talked with Cisco and Barry there were only a few people who knew but she was well aware on how quickly secrets could get spilled anyway.

 

She was wondering if she should just say thank you and end the conversation there until Cisco got back to her when a new text came in.

 

**I’m Iris.**

 

The name was ringing a bell with her; hadn’t Joe mentioned an Iris while he and Cisco visited? At the very least it meant this wasn’t all a joke.

 

_Laurel. thanks for the help._

 

A few seconds later her phone beeped again.

 

**why are you up so late? and looking for cisco?**

 

Laurel blamed the fact that she was tired and thus not thinking straight on why she answered back instead of leaving it alone now.

 

_tech emergency. why are u up so late?_

 

**trying to beat a deadline.**

**really? tech emergency at three in the morning?**

 

_it happens._ Laurel made a face at her phone though the other person couldn’t see, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out.

 

**sure.**

 

She could just feel the sarcasm from that.

 

_hey you’re the one weirdly up too._

 

**for a deadline.**

 

_sure_ , Laurel texted back with a smirk.

 

**touche.**

 

**well Laurel the night owl,** Laurel laughed when she read it; not quite the name she used at night but still bird related, **you ought to get some sleep**.

 

_well Iris the deadline pusher so should you_.

 

With that text sent Laurel couldn’t help but agree, yawning and setting her phone on her nightstand to slip into bed.

 

~~

 

The next morning she had a few texts, some from Cisco who confirmed it was him in that over excited way he seemed to text and by asking her how her tech was working out and a few from Iris much to her surprise.

 

She texted Cisco first, telling him her canary cry needed fixing and then asking who Iris was.

 

**friend of barrys. dont worry shes in on the secret.**

 

That solved that mystery then, Laurel felt relieved she just hadn’t been too tired and gotten fooled by something.

 

Next she looked over the texts from Iris, the first was sent about a half an hour after they talked, just saying that Iris had finished her deadline.

 

**I don’t know why I’m telling you. I think because no one else is up.**

**you don’t even seem to be up.**

 

Laurel smiled into the cup of coffee she had poured for herself as she read the texts, amused that Iris had kept texting her.

 

**staff meetings are super boring.**

 

That was sent only five minutes ago, Laurel hummed and texted back.

 

_what kind of staff meeting?_

 

**the news room kind.**

_this explains the deadline._

 

**your tech emergency get all solved then?**

 

_cisco’s working on it_. Laurel glanced at her clock and groaned, she had to get ready but a bruise on her calf didn’t feel like it was going to make it easy for her.

 

_I gotta go to work now._

 

**I can just feel the excitement from here. :P**

~~

 

She didn’t text Iris again until she was in her office, where a mountain of paperwork awaited her.

 

_so why’d u continue to text me?_

**bored. curious. really curious. take your pick.**

 

_inquisitive reporter then?_

 

**googling you as we speak.**

 

Laurel huffed with laughter, a little curious as to what would come up since she had never googled herself before.

 

**is this you?**

 

Along with the text was a snapshot of her punching out a security officer who’d been on Vertigo while at the courthouse that one day.

 

_yup._

 

**nice.**

 

_so does this mean I can google u back?_

 

**fair’s fair.**

 

It took her some time to get her computer to boot up and work properly but when she typed in ‘Iris’ and ‘Central City’ she came across several articles by Iris West, mostly regarding the Flash; which made sense given what she knew now.

 

_you’re joe’s daughter?_

 

**yeah, you know my dad?**

 

_he came to starling with cisco one time._

 

**wait are you the laurel that cisco kept talking about for a week?**

_the very same._

 

Laurel laughed to herself, tempted to text Cisco about that to tease him.

 

**still doesn’t explain why you were up so late.**

 

_u can ask cisco, tech emergency, like I said._

 

**I’ll figure it out.**

 

She wondered if she should tell Iris, seeing as how she was in on the Flash’s secret and all that, but at the same time had a feeling that playing the puzzle was more fun for the both of them.

 

_we’ll see. ;)_

~~

 

It was two days later that Laurel’s phone rang right as she’d gotten in for the night; Iris’ name on the display.

 

“Hello?” Laurel hoped she didn’t sound too tired.

 

“You’re the Black Canary?!” Iris sounded excited, much like Cisco had and it was impossible for Laurel not to smile over it.

 

“Please tell me you’re alone and not in a room of people.”

 

“It’s two in the morning, I’m in my apartment and I promise I wasn’t that loud that my neighbours could hear me.”

 

Laurel dropped on to her couch with a relieved sigh, “How’d you figure it out?”

 

“You live in Starling, are contacting Cisco for tech support, and your body figure is pretty similar to the Black Canary’s.” Iris seemed overly pleased, like the cat that caught the canary and Laurel had to bite her tongue not to laugh about that pun in her head.

 

“I think that’s the first time I’ve been figured out by someone studying my body.”

 

“Well.” Iris paused and sounded a little sheepish, “It’s a nice body if that makes you feel better.”

 

Laurel laughed, the kind that was a mixture of embarrassment and genuine amusement. “I’d pay the compliment back but I’ve only seen headshots on your articles.” She paused much as Iris had and then, “Saying it’s a nice head somehow doesn’t seem the same.”

 

“I’ll take it anyway.” Laurel could hear the smile over the phone, “Of course we could always meet. I could get the Central City views on the Black Canary.”

 

“Oh so this is an interview?” Laurel bit her lip, surprised on how much she was flirting just then and about to take it back when Iris cut her off.

 

“All right maybe for the second date then.”

 

“So this is a date?”

 

“We could always call it a night time repertoire.” Iris teased.

 

“Night owls united.”

 

“That still isn’t a yes.”

 

“Oh, well in that case,” Laurel sunk back into her couch, warm affection creeping into her, “Yes.”

 

It was nearly four by the time she and Iris hung up.

 

Well worth staying awake.


End file.
